


Our December Sun Is Setting

by yosgay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/pseuds/yosgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that the flutter of eyelashes is just my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our December Sun Is Setting

**Author's Note:**

> the quote and title are both from death cab for cutie songs that make me too emotional for my own good

Storm clouds hanging ominous over the bay, swampy water running lazily through the woods, dying leaves carelessly littering the ground. Dull, dingy green. That muddy almost-grey shone more like emerald in my memories of a lifetime ago. I see that color everywhere except where I want to, and sometimes I could swear that the clouds even swirl the same way. And I know that the flutter of eyelashes is just my imagination.

Everywhere I look today I see red and green, and I think how well your eyes would compliment mine if they would just open already. We could be Christmas together, presents and decorations and all. My only wish would be to hold a hand that's not so cold.

Most mornings find my fingers threaded through your remaining ones and I wake up shivering, through the blanket that whoever's-turn-it-was draped mercifully around my caved-in shoulders. The shaking hasn't stopped in months.

I study a face that looks a lot like peace, like contentment, obscured by the snaking tubes assuring your shallow breathing, and wonder, not for the first time, where is your luck when I need it?

_Love is watching someone die. So who's gonna watch you die?_

The machine's rhythm skips a beat, voice holding out one last note steady, and I finally let go of your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't even handle reading sad komahina fanfics so why did i even write this oh god


End file.
